Happy New Year
by McAbbyAddict
Summary: Even spending New Year's Eve at the office can be good. McAbby one shot


**Author's note: couldn't resist writing a New Year's Eve fic. Enjoy, and Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: All characters etc are property of Belisarius Productions, I don't own anything.**

McGee sat at his desk in the deserted bullpen, writing up his notes for their latest case. A Navy lieutenant had been killed in a training exercise; while trying to determine if it was by accident or design, they'd stumbled across the knowledge that he'd been selling classified intel to the highest bidder. It had taken Abby and McGee the best part of 3 days to break through the many layers of encryption on the lieutenant's hard drive, but they'd finally managed it. Now McGee was finding it difficult to explain how they'd done it without the reader of the report needing a masters in computer forensics to understand.

He sighed, frustrated. He needed help with this one, but it was New Year's Eve. Who was still going to be here? He checked the time and made a face. Correction; who was still going to be here at 10.30pm on New Year's Eve that was going to be of any help? The only person on the team that would be able to help was Abby.

He picked up his phone and dialled Abby's lab on the off chance that she was still in; he doubted it. His favourite Goth loved a good party

Abby sighed as she looked at the clock. 10.30pm already? It was New Year's Eve and she was supposed to be at a party already, not still in her lab. But Major Mass Spec was acting hinky, so what could she do? She wasn't about to go out partying when one of her babies was sick. With the smooth movements of considerable practice, she started to set the machine up for another round of diagnostic testing.

The shrill sound of the lab phone ringing in the otherwise quiet lab made her jump. Who was calling her lab at this hour? She checked the caller id; McGee's desk

"Hey Tim, what on earth are you still doing at your desk?"

"Hi Abs; I could ask you the same question, you know"

She laughed "Yeah, I guess so. What's up?"

"I'm writing up my case notes and I'm having trouble with the lieutenant's hard drive. I could really use your help. Are you heading out soon?"

"No, I'm here for at least another hour; running some tests on Major Mass Spec and I've gotta wait for them to come back. Come on down and I'll give you a hand"

"Thanks Abs. Bye" he broke the connection

Well, at least if she was stuck here, she'd have some good company. Smiling to herself, she finished setting up the diagnostic test and started the machine

McGee quickly emailed what he'd written to Abby, stuffed his handwritten notes back into their folder and grabbed his backpack. He made a short detour via the Caf-Pow machine on his way to the lab, thankful that Abby was still in. They had the weekend off, and he really didn't want to have to come back in tomorrow to finish up his report.

The lab was quiet when he entered. Pausing, he called out "Abs?"

"Through here, McGee" she waved from the inner office where she was seated at her desk

"Hey Abs. Thanks for helping me with this, I'm really stuck" he put the Caf-Pow down at her elbow.

"No problems. What's wrong?"

"I can't seem to write it without getting stuck in tech speak"

She gave him a knowing look "Yeah, Gibbs wouldn't like that much. Let's have a look"

"I emailed it to you, figured that would make it easier"

She logged on to her emails, downloading the file he'd sent her. She opened his report and read through it, shaking her head occasionally

"You weren't kidding about the tech speak, Tim. Here, sit" she got up and gave him her chair, standing behind him so she could look over his shoulder while he typed. "You could explain this bit like this..."

Absorbed in what they were doing, Tim didn't realise at first how close she'd gotten, resting her arm across his shoulders so she could occasionally lean over and type for him when he paused. That is, until he turned his head slightly to ask her a question. Her face was a bare inch away from his. He felt the sudden urge to lean that little bit further and kiss her, but rigidly controlled it. He'd learnt some pretty good self control working with Abby over the years.

He swallowed. "So, what tests are you running on Major Mass Spec?"

"Oh, just some diagnostics. He's running kinda slow, and I'm worried that there's something wrong"

She'd been watching him covertly and had caught his involuntary swallow and the light in his eyes as he'd turned to her. He was still affected by her. Good. She'd gradually gotten used to the little skip her heartbeat did when she saw him, and she'd been doing some heavy duty thinking lately. His reaction to her was the last piece of the puzzle she needed.

There was a ding from the main lab. Straightening up from where she'd been leaning against him, she said "I'll be right back" and went to check on the test results.

He watched her walk through to the outer lab, wondering what was up. Abby liked to get up close and personal with her team mates, but this was somehow different; it'd been a long time since she'd gotten this close to him. Putting it down to wishful thinking and an overactive imagination, he turned back to his almost finished report. Just one more paragraph ought to do it.

He finished the last little bit of his report, and then emailed it back to himself. He'd have to go back upstairs to file it. Knowing she was intent on the results from her diagnostics, he allowed himself to watch Abby. God, she was beautiful

She turned her head and called out to him

"Tim?"

He flushed, knowing full well she'd caught him staring. He hesitated to answer for a split second, expecting some kind of rebuke, then replied

"Yeah, Abs?" he got up and went into the main part of the lab so they didn't have to yell across the distance

"I was just wondering if you could possibly give me a ride home? My car is in the shop and I wasn't expecting to be here this late... if it's too much trouble I can call a cab"

"Of course I can give you a ride, Abs. You'd be waiting forever for a cab tonight anyway, with its being New Year's"

"Thanks, Tim, I appreciate it" she smiled at him

"I've just gotta go upstairs and file this, ok?"

She nodded "I'm almost done here"

Once he got back upstairs, he quickly printed off the copies he needed; one for the case files, one for Gibbs and one for the Director; and filed them. Glancing at his watch, he realised it was almost midnight; end of another year. He hurried downstairs- he wanted to see the New Year in with Abby, not in a deserted bullpen.

By the time he got back to her lab, Abby had a countdown to New Year's displaying on the plasma. It was showing 2 minutes to go. He smiled. She always took such pleasure in the little things; it was one of the things he loved about her. She was standing, watching the screen and apparently lost in thought. She jumped a little when he touched her arm

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you Abby. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about New Year's resolutions. I always make them but I never seem to manage to keep them. I've only made one this year, maybe I'll have better luck keeping it"

"It's not giving up Caf- Pow, is it?"

She shook her head, grinning "That's never going to happen"

The countdown was at 15 seconds now. At 10 seconds, they both started counting down with it

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Happy New Year!"

On impulse, he turned and lightly brushed his lips against hers

"Happy New Year, Abs"

"Happy New Year, Tim"

"So what's your one New Year's resolution? Maybe I can help you keep it" he offered

She gave him an odd, unreadable look

"I hope so." She turned to face him fully, taking a deep breath "I decided that I need to stop denying something I've known for a long time. I love you, Tim. Not the way I love puppies, or Caf Pow. I love-love you. Do you think, you could maybe give me a second chance?"

Stunned, all he could do was stare at her for a moment. Taking his silence as a refusal, she started to turn away

Finally he found his voice

"Abs... stop, don't turn away" he reached out and took her shoulder, spinning her back to face him

"I love you too, Abby. I always have. And if you want to give us a second try..." Words failed him, so he took that one step closer that he never allowed himself to take, and kissed her softly. She melted into the kiss, deepening it until they finally broke apart, both breathless. Somehow they'd gotten backed into her computer shelving, and the cables were digging into his back.

Grinning at her, he said "How about we continue this somewhere a little more... comfortable?" She nodded in agreement, so he kissed her briefly once more, and then they walked hand in hand out to the parking lot.

The New Year had gotten off to a wonderful start.


End file.
